With development of mobile communication technologies, mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistant, tablet computers, or the like, are used more and more widely. Mobile devices normally use antenna modules to convert electric power into radio waves, and vice versa, so as to enable the mobile devices to perform wireless transmission and reception.
Mobile devices with metal frames are preferred by people because of their fashion appearance as well as good durability. However, a metal frame may bring an electromagnetic interference to the antenna module of the mobile device, and therefore, in a typical mobile device, one or more break points are formed at the metal frame in order to reduce the electromagnetic interference. Nevertheless, the break points may impact the appearance as well as integrity of the metal frame. In addition, the antenna module also needs to include necessary matching elements at a ground portion thereof for performing ground matching; the matching elements may deteriorate antenna efficiency and an available bandwidth range (especially a high frequency bandwidth range) of the antenna module.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new antenna module which can overcome the aforesaid problems.